Zatch Bell: Power of will
by yugiohnerd
Summary: Zatch's evil side has come. My first Zatch Bell fic... ZatchTia, KiyoMegumi. Sorry for the confusion but NegaZatch is not Zeno, he's Zatch with evil eyes.
1. Preview

Zatch Bell: Powers of will.

"Aargh!" "Zakeruga!" Kiyo shouted as Bari's Book sore quickly into yellow flames. And his book keeper, Gustav ran away like a coward. "Damn it! I will… get… you…" Then Bari disappeared into mid air. Seconds later, Kiyo opened the spell book as it glows "This spell book is saying, congratulations, ol' powerful Zatch Bell, you have made it as one of the six remaining mamodo!" Zatch was absolutely shocked. "S-six? T-there are Tia, Ponygon, Kanchome, me, Brago, and s-someone else." Zatch now shivered harder than ever. "aahhh!" Screamed Zatch, Zatch slowed the same way as the trip to England. "Zatch! Zatch!" After some time, Zatch then "cooled off". Kiyo ran up to Zatch as he shouted his name. After a minute or so. Zatch woke up… "Zatch, thank god you're ok! So… what happened?" Asked Kiyo. "I-I remember now, who the sixth remaining mamodo is!" Zatch sweated to hell now. Kiyo then turned as curious as ever." Well? Name, please?" His gold book turned way golder as Zatch spoke. "Zatch Bell, His name is Zatch Bell! But that's all I do remember after all that stuff." Then Kiyo thought to himself "How could that be?" "Zatch, we WILL find out who this is, don't worry, I am well with you." Kiyo told Zatch. "Ley's go home, Kiyo." They both went home questioned about what happened and will happen.

During a person's research, a sound then came through. It was Nega-Zatch, "Who are you and how did you get here?" Asked the researcher. Nega-Zatch then grabbed a chain like item and threw it onto the researchers head. "Nooooooooo!" Screamed the man in terror. Nega-Zatch grinned, "Heh, how did I get here? Elementary my dear."

Review! Next chapter will be added quickly. And I promise it will be longer.


	2. Coldhearted introductions

Chapter 1: Coldhearted Introductions

(2 days later, right after Folgore's concert, Italy)

What seemed like a million of fan girls were chasing Folgore and Kanchome. "A-Okay, there is only one a-way to do at a time like a-this!" He took out from his pocket 3 first row Folgore concert tickets. "I wouldn't want a-these to be useless, right Kanchome?" Folgore then threw all of them away to the ground; the fan girls saw the ticket and then soon ran like crazy competing for the ticket. "Nice plan Folgore! Now we can finally have a time to relax a little bit." Said Kanchome. Kanchome suddenly stared at nowhere and started to actually shiver. Folgore couldn't see anything at all, "What's wrong Kanchome? There's nothing there!" Exclaimed Folgore. Then in his eyes, he saw this really bright light and fainted. Folgore was shocked like heck because he fainted over nothing, but he still really cared for his buddy Kanchome. So he soon bought Kanchome to the local hospital. After hours of Medical examination Kanchome has finally woke up. Folgore has finally felt better, "phew! What a-happened buddy?" Kanchome declared that he didn't know, except he saw a bright light that Folgore didn't see, and then didn't know anything after. "Not to worry, my a-friend, I am the invincible Folgore! And nothing can stop me!" Said Folgore proudly as a black widow bit him and fell down, LOL.

(Back in Japan with the other people)

"yay!" As Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch, and Tia went to the amusement park. "Meru me!" They all saw Ponygon there smoking a cigar. "Eww… don't ruin you." Said a disgusted Tia. Kafka was not with Ponygon, but Dr. Riddles answered all of Ponygon's questions using horse, what do you know? He knows everything. They all had tremendous fun that day. Zatch wasn't really happy because he didn't have yellowtail. But then Tia pulled out fried yellowtail. Zatch was finally released from hunger. But after he finished the yellowtail, he looked disappointed. "What now? Tia didn't fulfill your wish of the perfect yellowtail again?" Asked Megumi, Zatch nodded, "Yep, why in the world did you remove the bones?" Tia then got really mad, "Ok you ungrateful little twerp you know how long it took me to make this thing, and how could you eat bones anyways!" "Well yellowtail bones makes my stomach hurt so I don't need to do the chores!" Answered a confident Zatch. Kiyo turned devilish. "You twerp! Jeez now I finally know why you want everything the original way, so you can get away!" Shouted Kiyo. Other than that it was awesome. Megumi giggled, then the day ended like magic, but night was here… Tia and Megumi went to their house, and Zatch and Kiyo went to theirs. (At Nega-Zatch's secret place) He smiled and said "I shall now summon an old enemy of my good side, by the power invested in me, I summon forth Zeno Bell! Now Zeno go to Dufort and end this stupid idiots life!" (Back at Kiyo's house) "Let me check on the mail!" Said Zatch. Zatch got all the mail, Kiyo read them, and he opened the last one.

The mail reads:

"Ha ha ha! Idiots you do not know who I am, but it seems that I have your father as hostage, if you want to have him back meet my "helper" and his book owner at the Fuji Mountains tomorrow, and if you defeat them, you can have your father back. But actually you probably know who I am judging how stupid you guys are, bye now."

And then the mail disappeared. "Let's go find out who that guy who captured my father was!"

Spoiler: The dark ring that evil Zatch used was to control that person, which you can now relate to is Kiyo's father, not to kill him.

Next chappy will be even longer!


End file.
